Checkmate!
by OrangeStained
Summary: Nico and Percy are playing chess in their dorm. Warning: CollegeAU BoyxBoy Top!Nico Bottom!Percy OOCness FLUFF


A smile of triumph decorated Percy's as he placed his queen in front of Nico's king and smugly declared, "Checkmate…" A groan escaped from his opponent's lips and pouted slightly at Percy.

"Percy~ why do we always play this boring game? ~" Nico complained to him.

"Because I know I would win, Want another round?" He smirked

"No.." A gleam passed Nico's eyes and said, "Let's make this a bit interesting… If you win I'll be your slave for a week and if I win you'll be mine… so deal?

"Hm.. sure. You better prepare your self because you'll be doing my laundry!" Percy proclaimed haughtily.

"We'll see"

After almost 2 hours of playing Percy could not believe what just happened. He lost to Nico in a game of chess. He stared at him with a bewildered expression and said, "You cheated…"

Nico's grin became wider and said, "Hmmm… Are you sure?" he leaned slightly and said, "Because I know I won fair and square…"

Percy huffed angrily at that and spat, "Whatever! So I'm your slave for a week then."

"Not exactly" Nico pulled Percy's neck tie and gave him a bruising kiss and said, "Now you're mine…"

A shock came first and then frustration surge through out Percy's body. "What do you mean yours!" he pointed at Nico and spat, "I don't belong to anyone!" Nico's grin vanished and walked towards Percy with a blank expression. All of Yoshiro's anger vanished at the sight of Nico's menacing figure walking towards him. Little by little he took a step back until he felt his back collide the wall. Nico reach out his hand and touch Percy's face tenderly. His touch was so warm and soft Percy almost want to lean in it. Almost.

"W-What are you doing?!" Percy questioned Nico pretending to be brave but failing miserably. Percy could clearly see that Percy is currently trembling in fear because of his sudden change of attitude. He did not reply. No he could do so much better than that. Instead he let his hand traveled from Percy's face to his neck, and to his collar. He roughly grabbed Percy's shirt and dragged him to his bed. Pinning him in placed.

Nico let his eyes traveled Percy's form and finally said, "What am I doing?" a laughter broke out at Nico's lips. Percy felt so embarrassed of being laugh at he aimed to punch Nico at the face just to stop the idiot from laughing at him. But before the punch could land on the other's face, Nico quickly dodge it and caught Percy's hand and pinned on the bed and said in a cherry tone,

"I'm claiming you silly"

Percy didn't know what to feel as his best friend said those words. All could he do is muttered quietly to his, "You're crazy…"

"Am I" was all the reply he received. Nico's cheery expression vanished and said, "Tell me… do you like people touching you?"

"What?"

"Like this Perce.." Nico's touch his red locks and let his hand glide through his hair, "Or this" From Percy's hair it traveled towards his face and caressed it lovingly, "Or this" He let his thump wipe Percy's pink lips, "Or this" He touch his neck and down to Percy's collar then stopping to his chest. He looked at Percy with an icy expression and said, "Tell me Percy do you like it when people touch you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really?~" Nico grabbed a fistful of those raven locks and yank Yoshiro forward and said, "I really don't like it at all Percy…"

Percy wince at the sudden forced and looked fearfully at his friend. He could feel the tears that are gathering in the corner of his eyes. The cold eyes of Nico swept his trembling form and kissed him roughly. Nico pulled back let Percy gasped for air. "That's why I need to claim you to let everyone know to you belong to me…"

He dipped his head and bit on the juncture between Percy's neck and shoulder hard bit a purple bruise. Percy gasp in pain and other sensation that he could not identify.

He didn't know this man. No. This monster that doing things to him. He want this madness to stop yet he can't find his strength, his voice for that man to stop. So close his eyes and pretended that this was just a nightmare.

"Do you hate me?" A faint whisper said to Percy. Percy opened his eyes and saw NIco's eyes staring at him. Percy opened his mouth to reply but Nico slowly leaned forward and his head rest at Yoshiro's neck. "You're so cruel Perce…" He whispered to him. He lifted his head and kissed Nico and left alone in the room.

He watched Nico to leave him. He made no attempt to stop him from leaving. Percy just sat up and hug his knees and duck his head refusing to look up. "I wonder what day it is today" he asked his self.

3 weeks have passed since that incident and now both of them are acting weird. Percy is avoiding Nico like a plague. This behavior is a bit useless because they both live in the same dormitory and the same room, but Percy's doing his best anyways. Nico is dating every black haired girl with green eyes in the school. The main goal is to lead them into his bed. And almost every day Percy kept walking on them. He would just shrug the scene off and proceed to his bed lay down and read some books.

Sweat trickled down to Percy's forehead then to his face then to his neck. With a frantic gasped he sat up with a heavy breathing. It was 12 at midnight and he was awoken by the same nightmare again. The scenes at that day kept flashing back at him the way Nico's hand wandered on his bare skin, the way the other man would whisper sweet promises and comforting words to him.

"Are you okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw Nico staring at him with concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yes"

"Here" Nico got up and walk towards him and hand over bottled water. Percy thank him for it. As he drank the water gratefully he could feel the stares that Nico was giving him. Percy immediately stopped drinking and hand over the bottle to Nico. He accepted the bottle and reach out to Percy. Percy flinched, "Get away from me!"

Instead of backing away Nico roughly grabbed Percy's chin and stared in his eyes with a bitter disappointment, "You truly are such a cruel person Percy…" With those words being said to him again he didn't know how to react. Nico confessed his feelings to him even before the incident that's why Percy knew the reason why Nico did that. But Percy did not harbor the same affections to him. He humbly rejected him, saying he only saw him as a friend, and a brother. He knew he hurt Nico but he could not undo what has been done.

Percy felt Nico's hand slowly encircling him in an embraced and Nico's head rested on his neck. He seems very fond of doing that. He felt wetness on his neck and a realization came to him when Nico said these words, "Why are you doing this to me Percy?"

He hurt his best friend badly. His best friend who's always there for him, who always help him, who always understands him, he hate to admit it but he can't live without Nico so maybe. Maybe he can learn to love him the same way this guy does to him.

Percy slowly pulls back and grabbed the back of Nico's neck and pulled him into a kissed. It was passionate and needy. Nico kept his hands firm on Percy's chest. When both of them pulled back Nico questioned Percy in his eyes. Percy hugged him and hides his face on Nico's chest and murmured, "I guess I can try…"

Nico smiled as if all of his burden were finally gone. He buried his head his Percy's head. Yes his, because Percy belongs to him and to him only. Percy maybe not know that yet but someday he will. He slowly inhale the sweet tantalizing smell of his lover and finally he knew that victory of a long time chess that both of had been playing is finally his. The process was truly painful and rough but it was all worth it. Don't get him wrong he truly love Percy. That's why he would do everything just for him to make the other happy.

The smile vanished and turned into full blown smirk. He would need to proved himself to Percy and he can't wait for it…


End file.
